A hidden love
by kidacacosh
Summary: Zim has mad feelings about gaz. and its driving him crazy. so he decides to tell her how he feels thinking that it will make things all better. little does he know it only heats things up more.
1. The confession

Chapter 1- A Burning Desire

_What is this…feeling. _Zim was silently thinking to himself as he looked over at Gaz silently playing Game Slave 7. _She impresses me so with that thing. NO! I cannot be thinking like these…filthy humans. I cannot be getting these human emotions. They will make me weak. For 6 years I've been on this planet. I have observed them and I've seen what happens to these humans when the fall…in love._ _This cannot be happening._ He was suddenly startled by the bell that signaled the end of the day. Walking to his locker he started to slowly drift back into his own mind. _Why is she so special? She's just another human girl. Why not Melissa, the blonde girl? Why isn't she the one I have these…filthy human feelings for?_ SLAM! Once again startled by a loud noise, Zim is brought back to the real world. He looks around to see what startled him so. It was Gaz, trying to get his attention.

"Hey, do you happen to have any extra batteries. I mean, you know lying around.?" I mean I have been trying to get your attention for the past 15 minutes. I hate it when people don't listen. I mean its bad enough I have to talk, but I hate repeating myself, thought Gaz. "HMM? Oh yeah yeah sure." Zim replied. Just realizing why he even had batteries in the first place. _Just in case she would ever ask me? How stupid is that? _He sighed. " We need to talk Gaz. And I mean as soon as possible. So how about you come over after school. There are a couple of things that we really need to talk about." he said. "Fine but I'm not wasting my time with anything stupid, and it better be important. And if my batteries run out you better be ready to supply me." she replied walking off.

Continuing on to class, Zim started to think of a way he would explain that he had a deep love for her. He sighed when he realized that it would be harder to tell her how he felt than when he told they needed to talk.

After school, Zim walked into his house to see gir watching the evil monkey show. He had been started to hate that monkey, because he knew that the only way to get his attention off of that monkey was to give gir something he really liked. And he was getting tired of his same routine. Everyday he would go upstairs, steal the old pig from out of girs room, and wave it in front of his face. And each day gir would yell "PIGGIIIEES" and attack him. So today to get girs attention he took the pig, and hid it behind his back. " Gir, listen…listen deeply I say to you. I have your piggy for today. But today we have guests. So in order to earn your piggy for today, you must clean up the house before our visitor arrives." "ummmmm OKAY!" he replied. So gir hopped out of his seat, cut on his rocket boosters, and flew around the room, speed cleaning. When he finished, he stood in front of Zim, while he inspected the well done job he had tried to do, hoping it was good enough to receive his piggy for the day. "Okay. Here" as zim handed gir the piggy. The doorbell fnally rang. When zim opened the door it was gaz. He let her in and told her to sit down.

_What am I doing here? Being here alone with zim, I might crack. I don't want him to know that I…I… I love him. Okay find out what he wants then leave. That's all you have to do. You don't have to say anything. But what if he asks me something. Did I remember to bring my game? Okay. What about extra batteries? Check. Okay as long as I'm distracted, then I'll be fine. _" Gaz I thought I should tell you something that I really need to tell you. But its kinda hard to say. _okay just say it. Its not hard to tell someone you love them. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? C'mon I'm an Invader, this shouldn't be so hard. Okay…_"Gaz I needed to tell you… that I love you." there he had finally said it. GAME OVER flashed on my game slave screen as I heard him say it. Or did I just imagine that he just said he loved me. Then I realized that he was calling me. "Yes" she replied. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked. "Um, I'm not sure" she said unblinkingly. "I said I love you" he repeated. _I CANT BELIEVE IT. This guy loves me. _" Oh. Well if it means anything to you… I love you to." As she sat there still trying to let everything that was said sink in, he sat there. Then unable to control himself he kissed her.

_Oh my gosh. Now he's kissing me. Wow._ When he let her go all she could say was "Wow." "Sorry, I don't know what that was all about it just sort of happened, I didn't mean to…" "no it's okay with me. But you did kind of make me loose my game. But I'll let you off, for now. Well I have to go now I'll see you tomorrow at school" she said quickly as she rushed out of the door and to her house. "What was that all about? I just saw you…" gir's eyes got big as he had a smart moment, only to last but a second," you got a girlfriend, you kissed…huuuuuuuuh! You kissed a human" then gir stopped, and all of a sudden he fell back on the floor. He immediately started t roll around yelling "ooh, kissy kissy!" As Zim sat there trying to figure what happened just a few moments ago, he began to drift back into his own mind….. _did I? Did she? And I said, and ten she said it too… I just told this human girl that I loved her. And she said…that's impossible! But yet I heard it with my own two ears. What does this mean?_ Slowly he began to drift off to sleep on the couch.

When he woke up it was 7:30. About an hour and 15 minutes before e had to leave. He had enough time to shower and do the rest of the stuff he needed to do before school. As he got up and walked to the bathroom he heard Gaz walking around outside. He looked oout the window to see what was going on. It looked as though she was thinking, probably about the night before he thought. _Don't worry I'm trying to figure out if it was real too._ He thought. After his shower he wrapped up in a towel and went to the kitchen to start on breakfast, so that it could be cooking while he was getting dressed. When he got the food prepared he heard the doorbell ring. Thinking it inappropriate to go to the door wrapped in nothing but a towel he ran upstairs and put on a pair of clean boxers. He went downstairs and answered the door to find Dib at the door. "What do you want human?" he replied with small bit of attitude in his voice. "Uum yeah I heard Gaz was here with you last night, and she came in pretty late, what happened? As a brother you must know I'm concerned." Dib replied. "Hmmmm? Oh I just needed to talk to Gaz about something important. No need to worry boy, I assure you" he said in a bored tone of voice. " Well if it was so important then why can't you tell me?" Dib said in a pleased voice. Zim then realized that Dib knew what they had talked about that night. And now he was going to tease him, then tell him to get over his sister. " The information does not involve you Dib child. Now leave before I am very annoyed." As he closed the door in his face he heard Dib yell " I will find out Zim, even if I have to wait, and wait, and wait. I will find out. And when I do it'll be over for you". Phew, so it turns out that he didn't really know. He just thought he had me caught in the act of a new plan. I would never do that to… No! Not now, not ever. I will not get all mushy for some human. I refuse to think or talk this way. Then he remembered his food, as he began to smell something burning. He ran into the kitchen, and pushed Gir, who was stupidly standing in his way, out of the way. After he got everything settled he got finished getting dressed and left for school.


	2. The second night

As Zim walked up to his locker and began to turn the dial on the lock he began to get lost in his mind as he had once before…._ Okay so I kissed her. So…is that bad. I am sure the tallest would kill me if I told them, and if I didn't tell them and they found out they would DEFINITELY kill me. So what now? I could stay here, on Earth. This would benefit me. Because I can stay with Gaz, wait…what the heck am I thinking. I cant stay HERE! And why would I want to stay? Because of a HUMAN?_ He sighed. "This girl is taking over my mind," he said to himself. ahem. Them sound came from someone beside him. He looked up and saw that it was Gaz. "Look, we've got a lot to talk about. Including what you just said." She whispered. "okay" he whispered back, then replied "hey, why exactly are we whispering?" he asked her. "Because stupid Dib wont mind his own business. So we have to put on an act to get him a little lost. Follow my lead" she whispered back. "So um yeah we need to talk about what happened last night at our house Zim" she said loud enough for Dib to hear them. He looked over at Dib. "Don't you tink you being a little loud? He might hear you" He said, not getting the trick. She ignored what he said and continued, "So look how about we meet at the park by the big tree, tonight. Maybe we can get some privacy. But here's my cell number, call me right before you get out of class so we can make sure there aren't any changes" she said handing him a folded pece of paper. Then she walked away. Zim, who was confused, looked at the folded piece of paper, then shoved it in pocket. _Wow, I really don't know what that's about._ He thought. Then he walked to class whistling, as if nothing there had just happened.

_Okay, so I gave Zim the paper. Hopefully he'll be smart enough to open it up and read it. I mean I don't know whats going on with us but I do know that we definitely have to talk this out before things get out of hand, if that's even possible_. She began to get images of her and Zim making love at his house, then immediately shook the feeling away, knowing that could NEVER happen. Not tonight, anyways. When the bell for lunch rang she packed up her stuff and left for the cafeteria. When she got there she pulled out her Game Slave and hit the power on button. Soon she became one with the game. _At least I know that if I ever need to calm my mind I can always play my Game Slave. It relaxes me… as long as Dib doesn't bother me. Not likely thouh. He alwas manages to find seat next to me, and begin talking to me like an idiot. Oh well I…_"Hey Gaz" yelled Dib from across the room. "What do you want" she replied angrily. "I just wanted to say that you are no longer allowed to see Zim anymore. And I will make sure that you don't go to see him." He said with a victorious grin. She sighed, "and how are you going to do that Dib?" she asked annoyed. "I have my ways" he replied still grinning like an idiot. "Whatever loser" she replied, and with that she went back to playing her game.

As Zim walked into his house, he noticed Gir, once again watching the monkey show. He had already read the note and it said that instead of meeting at the park they would meet at his house again, like they had done the night before. So he knew that he had to get the house straight before 10. _Okay, first I'll take a shower. After school today I need it so badly. Then Ill get Gir to clean up the house, and Ill play video games and stuff until Gaz gets here. By the time she gets here everything should be in order._ So he went upstairs and undressed, and hopped into the shower. He stayed in there until eight, lost in thought. When he got out he was amazed at how long he had stayed in there. Then looked at his hands and noticed they were all pruney. _It is only eight. Ill just throw on some boxers and play video games. It wont take long. Besides its my house. I can where what I want._ He grinned, knowing that he could squeeze in some time to play the game before Gaz arrived. _ Hey its Friday, there probably going out tonight anyways. Who doesn't go out on Friday._ He laughed thinking that he'll probably be the only one in the house on a Friday night. Even Dib was gonna be out tonight. _I still cant believe the blonde girl asked Dib out tonight. And he actually said yes. Wow. What this planet coming to?_ He laughed. Then cut on the game and began to play.

DING DONG. Zim looked away from the t.v. Who could it be this time of night? He thought. It was 11:30, and he had forgotten all about Gaz. When he opened the door and saw Gaz in sweat pants and a white wife beater. "Gaz, what are you doing out here so late?" he asked her. "Oh, well Dib went on his date with Melissa, and that's when I snuck out." She replied walking in. "They didn't just leave, did they?" he asked. "They didn't leave" she said annoyed. "Oh" he said immediately realizing what was going on. "Yeah. Well after they moved upstairs into Dibs room I snuck out without changing my clothes. I didn't think I had the time." She said. They sat down on the couch. Zim started, "so you wanted to talk, so what do you want to talk about/" "Don't play stupid Zim, we really have to get to the point, who knows how long Dib and Melissa will be." Gaz snapped. She pulled a bag from out of her oversized sweat pants. Zim saw that there were clothes were in the bag, and her game slave 7. "Okay so what exactly do you have to say?" zim replied back to her. She sighed. "Okay, I wanted to know if you really meant what you said, when you said you…loved me." She said. "Oh, is that all? Oh well… to answer your question…yeah… I did." He said, blushing. "Oh…" she said blushing too. There was a moment of silence between them. Then suddenly Zim kissed her, AGAIN. Only this time it was more passionate. _What am I doing? Have I lost my mind? Why…what is causing me to do this? _Zim thought to himself. _Whatever it is I cant stop now. I don't know why, I just cant. _

As the kiss grew more passionate they began to feel tingly inside. Then Gaz began to pull off Zims shorts. And he followed, knowing what was happeneing immediately. When they couldn't get their pants off, they realized they had to stop kissing, andtake them off. But neither wanted too. Eventually Zim broke the kiss. Gaz looked down blushing. Not wanting to ruin the moment Zim pulled off his boxers completely, and walked towards Gaz and began looking at her as if asking permission to undress her. She let him. When they got undressed, they began to kiss again. Then Zim began to slowly move down her body, kissing her every once in a while, making her want this process to go faster. He continued to go down, until he reached her sensitive spot. Then he began to nibble and lick. Which made her go wild. She began to moan at that one little thing. He stopped and looked up at her. The he grinned. "You like that?" Oh well lets see what happens when I do this. Then he stuck his entire tounge into her, tasting every inch of her insides. She moaned so loud that he began to laugh. She looked at him argrily, "Why did you stop?" she asked. He began to laugh even more teasing her. "You think that's funny?" she asked her. "Well we'll see how you like it" she said smiling. Then she began to pull him onto her and rub their middles together. He began to moan a little, but not as much as her. Then she started to put pressure. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. Then she rolled them over, and took the top. When he realized what she was doing, he didn't want her to get back at him, so he rolled her back over. She looked at him, surprised. He grinned mischeviously and lifted her legs over his shoulders. Then he pushed into her. She screamed, and threw her head back. Her eyes practically in the back of her head. He continued to ram into her, giving all he had. She couldn't take it. She felt herself nearing her peak. She scratched at his back cutting into him. He screamed, from the pleasure and the pain. Then a massive orgasm came by surprided. They yelled, until the orgasm passed, then inhaled deeply, from loss of breath. Ten Zim rolled off of her lying his head into her lap and drifted off to sleep.


	3. The weekend

ZIM

I woke up on the floor. What an I doing on the floor? I don't exactly remember what happened last night. All I remember me playing video games. Wait was I playing video games? Oh well. As I stood up I heard someone make a sound. I look around and see Gaz laying on the couch. What's she doing here? The I look down feeling a breeze. I'm naked. We didn't do what I think we did last night. Flashes of the previous night flash in his mind. We did do what I think we did last night. Okay, don't panic, just a little earth fun. Okay. I put on my boxers and walked into the kitchen. It's Saturday, so I can chill out today. I put on some breakfast, and let gir mane some waffles, since that's whay he loves doing so much. After everything was on the stovetop cooking I walked back into the living room to check up on Gaz. She was up trying to recap the previous night just as I had done. I sat beside her and handed her her clothes. Her eyes widened.

"We couldn't have done what Im thinking we did last night" she replied

"Well we did and there is no turning back the past." I said not really thinking about it at the moment.

"Why do you seem so calm about this? In case you didnt know Im human and humans get pregnant." She yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Im sure pregnancy isn't that bad" I said smiling.

"Not that bad? Are you insane? If my father finds out Im bringing a kid into this world he'll take me out" she yelled.

"Calm dow…did you just say kid? As in CHILD? As in you and I having…" my eyes got wide. Who would've know that earth pregnancy meant bearing a child. And what have I done to get into this situation? How did she get pregnant?

"How did this happen?" I said trying to remain calm.

"Well I don't know if it has so lets not overreact. And in case you weren't listening in all the classes that teach us this. Females get pregnant when males insert their penis' into the females vagina." She said as if I were stupid.

"Well how do we find out if you are or not?" I said freaking out.

"Breakfast is ready" called gir from in the kitchen.

So we decided to eat then talk about it later. Besides I'm so hungry.

GAZ

I sat down at the table and waited for gir to serve the food. As he sat down the plates he sand. "Doo dee doo dee dooooo". I watched him and smiled. He was always stupid. But now that I think about it, as stupid as he may be, he doesn't even mean any harm by it. He's just a happy robot. Then I look out the window and see how beautiful outside. I feel so much calmer today. I don't feel myself. I looked down at my plate and wondered if the food was safe to eat. I looked at Zim.

"It's safe. He only substitutes it when theres no more mix." He said knowingly. I didn't know what to think, knowing the little I know about that robot, I do know he's stupid. Who knows what hes put in these.

"If you don't know just ask him. He'll tell you." He said smiling. I looked at gir.

"So gir" is said "what's in these waffles?" I said unsure.

"There;s waffle in 'em" he replied just as happy as ever. I smiled, I trusted him, for some odd reason. I took the chance and tasted the waffle. Mmmm, they were actually good. So as I ate I listened to gir sing the doo song and dance his little dance. When I finished I put my plate in the sink and went back into the living room to decide what to do for the rest of the day.

ZIM

After breakfast, I followed Gaz into the living room. I decided that we could do something today and hang out until she had to go back home tomorrow night. We settled on Six Flags. So we showered, gave gir his pig and left.

The three of us got off the bus, and walked up to the front. We all had season passes, so we went straight in.

"Ooooooooh, ahhhhhhh" gir said repeatedly looking at the rides. He had been here a million times before but he always does this. I learned to get used to it though.

"So what ride do you want to get on first?" I asked gaz

"Uh, I dont really care" she said looking around trying to decide.

'Lets get on the Jokers Jinx." I said smiling

"Uhhh no I don't really do roller coasters. We don't mix." She said as if trying to avoid the subject.

I had found the one weakness in the dark and fearless soul. I thought was a miracle.

"Aww, come on don't be such a party pooper." I said smirking. "Yea don't be a pooper scooper" gir said trying to repeat what I said. We pulled Gaz up to the line and waited until it was our turn.

When we finally got up to the front of the line, she looked as though she had gtten out of bed and walked out of the house without brushing her hair. And she was shaking.

"Relax. Its just a ride. It'll be fun." I said assuringly. She looked at me with the smallest hint of trust and continued with me onto the ride.

At about 9 o clock we took the bus home. When we got into the house I was tired. It was about 10 o clock when we walked in. I went upstairs an undressed. I grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom. I heard the water running when I walked in. Gaz mustve cut it on and walked out because she wasnt inside. So I took over the situation and hopped in for myself.

Gaz

I walked into Zims room and knocked on the door. He wasnt inside. Where am I supposed toget towels. I went downstairs and asked gir. After he showed me to the towels and a washcloth I went back upstairs to enjoy the shower that I started. When I got inside the bathroom, it was already nice and warm and steamy. I opened up the cutain to see Zim in my hot water. At first I was shocked, and started to leave. But then I turned around and pushed him out of the shower.

"What are you doing?" he yelled, surprised

"Well I was going to leave, but then I thought why should I leave when I cut on the shower. I had the water on the perfect temperater and everything. I mean I was hear first, you should be the one to leave." I said

"Well you left out the bathroom, you know what you earthlings say. You move you lose" he said smiking

"Well I only left because I didnt have a towel, so that doesnt count and you know it." I said. Then added "and your getting out"

"I'm not leaving. So either you leave, or you get in with me. Becase Im not getting out." he said then grinned an evil grin.

"Fine." I undressed and hopped into the shower. I looked at him to see ow shocked he was to see that I chose to shower with him.

When I looked at his face I started to feel nervous. So I tried to cover up a little, but not so much that it was obvious.

"Gaz, two things. 1 Ive seen you yesterday, so its nothing new. And 2, theres nothing to worry about. Your beautiful, without a doubt" he said smiling.

So I uncovered and began to wash up. Soon the water began to make us all runey, so we got out. When we both dried off, we went into his room. I looked into my bag an saw that all my clothes were covered in syrup, and immediately knew that gir had done this.

"He love waffles this much? i said in disbelief.

"Yup, he loves them this much." Zim replied.

"Well now what am I gonna wear?" I asked.

"I have an idea." he said smiling.

After wrestling for some of his boxers and a wife beater, I finally got some clothes to put on. But not before he kissed me. I find myself growing closer to him everyday. Unfortunately, tomorrow I'll have to go to home. And wait for school on Monday to see hm again. After a good game of game slave, I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up to the smell of bacon. We ate brekfast, and decided to stay in the house until it was time to go. When I left out I gave him a kiss goodbye, and walked into the door. I left at 9:30.


	4. Back to school

ZIM

Morning, finally. I get up and shower. After I got out I look at the clock. "8 o clock. I'm late." I eat some Invader O's and run out the door, ready to start the day.

In school, I go to my locker. I cant believe Gaz and I spent the whole entire weekend together, I wonder what happened when she got home. Oh well, if she talks to me today then mabe she'll tell me what happened once she got home. I close my locker and begin walking to class. Then I stop and look around. I feel as though someone is watching. I turn to see Dib watching me closely. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Dib, aren't you tired of doing this. I mean really, its getting really old." I said hoping he'd give it a rest for at least today. I don't really feel in the mood to mess around with him today.

"Well Zim, for once I agree with you. I'm tired today too." He said throwing in the towel for the moment.

"You should be, I heard you and Melissa had a little fun over the weekend." I said smiling. I couldn't help but to bring it up.

"Who told you that?" he said smiling back. "That wasn't supposed to get out" he said with a comeback

"Well I don't live to far from your house. I can hear screaming, and by the looks of it you guys did pretty well" I said smirking. The bell rang. "Well I've gotta b going now so I guess I'll see you later.

"Yeah, I guess" he said, still wondering how I found out.

GAZ

When I walked into the class room all I could thin about was how I spent the entire weekend with Zim. And ya know what…I actually had fun. Not like how my friends tell me guys used them to have sex. He didn't use me or anything. Yeah we did once, but if he did want me for that, he probably would have been trying to get it all weekend. And we did do a lot of stuff. Oh well. Once its time for lunch I might sit with him. But if I sit with him, what will Dib think? If he's even thinking. I mean ever since I got home he's been acting so different. Oh well. We'll see.

I walked into the lunchroom to see Dib sitting with Melissa. Well I guess he isn't thinking about me then. I walked up to him.

"So much for eating with me huh?" I said smiling inside. Even though on the outside I made it look like there was no emotion.

"Sorry Gaz. You know me and Melissa are kinda together now. I have to sit with my…girlfriend. You know that." He said apologetically.

"Whatever. Sit with your girlfriend. I'll go sit with Zim. See how you like that" I said as if trying to get back at him. Even tough that was my plan.

"Okay then. Maybe he can keep you busy. Try to be nice okay, he looks a little tired today." He replied. Since when did he care about how Zim felt. And now that I think about it, why is he letting me hang with Zim. Oh well, I'm not going to let questions get in between my chances of talking with Zim today. I walked over to where Zim was sitting, and sat down beside him.

ZIM

I'm sitting down, eating my lunch, when Gaz sits down beside me.

"What are you crazy. If Dib sees you he'll kill both of us." I whispered

"Calm down, he's the one who told me to sit next to you. Besides he's to distracted by is _girlfriend_." she replied

"Oh well in that case what's up?" I said.

"Nothing. So what did you do after I left?" she asked

"Nothing, what about you?" I asked

"Nothing." She said. "Look we obviousl haven't gotten used to being like Dib and his _girlfriend_" she said, "so how about we meet up after school at your house?" she said smiling

"Sure. I have no problem with that. As long as you have no problem getting out of the house." I said smiling

"No problem" she said smiling, then she walked away.

When I got home, I saw gir once again watching the evil monkey.

"Gir, our guest is coming over again today so I need you to clean up. He wouldn't turn away from the monkey. So once again doing the same routine another day I walked upstairs stole the piggy, went back downstairs, and held out the pig. Only this time he didn't budge. I thought maybe there would be something new I have to do, finally. But then I thought again, gir is simple, there has to be something to this. Maybe he hasn't noticed the piggy. I squeezed the piggy. It made a light squeaky sound. Gir's antenna perked up. He snapped out of his trance, and looked around, to see me holding his pig for the day.

He jumped up and made an effort to tackle me. Me knowing he would do this, quickly moved to the side before he could get to me. He missed. I made a slight notion to laug but held it in.

"Gir, you will not get your piggy until you clean up this house." I said

"Ooookaaay" he said sadly. The began to clean up.

At about 9 o clock the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it to see Gaz crying.


	5. What happened?

Zim

"What happened? What's wrong" I rushed her into the house, and sat her down. She couldn't even speak. She just sat there silently as the tears fell. I let her take her time because I knew it had to be bad if she was crying. I went in the kitchen and brought out some hot chocolate. She sipped it and began her story…

"He hit me. He hit me and called me a slut for being with you." She said coldly.

"Who hit you?" I said obviously confused

"Dib hit me. No, he didn't just hit me, he beat me. He beat me, called me a slut and threw me out of the house. He spit on me and slammed the door shut." She said letting the tears fall even harder.

"Why would he…how did this happen?" I asked. My insides were flip flopping, and I didn't even know where to begin.

"Well everything was normal at first. Dad was in the living room reading a newspaper, Dib was watching t.v. and I was playing my game slave. When dad's beeper went off he rushed out of the house headed to work as usual. When he pulled off in his car Dib cut off the t.v and turned around to talk. 'I know what's going on with you and Zim.' he said. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about. He walked up to me and smacked me. 'You know exactly what I'm talking about, you slut' he said. 'You fucked him, you think I'm stupid? And just because I was a little busy doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention. Well you want to sleep with him then go ahead and get out. Because I refuse to live with a slut anyways. Knowing me, I wasn't going to leave without a fight, but he grabbed me by my neck and threw me against the wall and started punching me, and kicking me."

All I could think was wow. How could Dib so that. I thought he wanted to save the human race, and yet he's killing them. I was starting to get mad. So I got up and walked over to he door. Before I could leave out I heard Gaz ask me where I was going. I ignored her and kept walking. I walked over to Dibs house and peeked into the window. I saw the house was ruined. Everything was broken. "Looks like Dib's got management problems" I said to myself.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. When Dib saw it was me he smiled, just the person he wanted to see I thought. He opened the door.

"Ah Zim, I was just thinking about you" he said smiling.

"Funny, I was just thinking that." I said, "so what happened to Gaz?" I said angrily. He could hear the anger in my voice. It began to rain.

"Do I sense concern from the love struck alien, or is that weakness, I don't know, what do you think?" he said smiling. I knew he was trying to get to me. It wasn't working.

"Listen to me you filthy human, I have discovered something on this planet. And it is this, not everyone is bad. Not everything is horrible. And at first I considered that maybe your cause to protect your race was good for you, but now I see that there is no cause." Lightening flashed I said that last word. He laughed.

"Stupid alien, is that all you've gotten out of this death trap? You think I'm horrible because of what I've done to Gaz?" he looked down sadly, "she was never a good sister to me, but of course you know that, and I never really cared. But when I saw you two, and what you did. You corrupted her." He said. He smiled again, "I should have killed her, and I was going to, until I thought of what good it would bring me." I blinked in surprise.

"This whole thing is about you?" lightening again. "Of course, its about this whole capturing me thing and saving the earth." I said. I shook my head in disbelief. "You want to be the 'hero' that bad that you beat your own sister?" I asked him

"No. I beat her because she's a slut. And she's infected now. She doesn't deserve to live with humans She deserves to live with infections like you." He yelled angrily.

"I'll kill you for what you've done to her. And this time, I mean it" then I charged at him.

Gaz

After telling Zim what Dib had done to me he walked out. I knew where he was headed, so I followed him. One of them could get killed. But you know what… I hope its Dib. Besides I can't lose Zim. I haven't even told him…I can't even think of it. He can't die. And if I have to go through with this on my own because of Dib, I'll kill him myself.

I followed him after about five minutes. When I spotted him, I hid behind the bushes. Dib was standing across from him. After hearing them pointlessly go back and forth over something I couldn't really understand. Then I heard Dib mention me and the word infected. Immediately I knew that he knew I had a secret. The only one who didn't know was Zim. I had to tell him before it was to late. When I saw Zim about to hit Dib I jumped out.

They both turned to look at me. "What do you want?" Dib said snarling at me. "Dib if you say another word to me I swear to you that I will personally kill you" I said trying so hard to hold back all my anger. I turned to look at Zim.

"Zim I know it's a couple days late, but I have to tell you before it too late. I want you to know what exactly you are fighting for." I said. I lowered my head not knowing if he would love me after this or not. But either way he still had to know.

"Zim, I'm…I'm pregnant." I said crying again. I lowered my head even lower so they couldn't see me cry. Dib had never seen me cry, and he wasn't going to see me do it today. I couldn't even look up to see Zim's face. I heard a smack and looked up to see Dib on the ground looking up at Zim, who stood over him. I didn't know what to say.

"You beat my girl and my offspring? You've lost your mind" he yelled.

"I didn't know I swear." Dib cried. He wasn't stupid. He knew he'd crossed the line when he'd hit a child. That was inhumane. And then I realized he said he didn't know. So it turned out that I was wrong. When Zim let Dib stand up I backed away a little. Dib rushed over to me. I started to panic until I saw his face.

"Gaz I'm so sorry. If I would have known you were pregnant I wouldn't have… I" he shook his head. "You shouldn't have done either way" I yelled. "I know, I…I'm sorry" he said. I could see he was going to cry. I walked over to Zim. He looked at me and kissed me.

"You mean so much to me. And I know its been a long night, so lets go inside." He said softly. "Tomorrow we'll go to the doctors and make sure the baby is ok." He said. I looked at him, and he smiled.


	6. The baby

ZIM

_Yaaaawn. _Man my head hurts. He turned to see Gaz lying next to him.

"I must still be dreaming" he whispered. He watched her turn to face the wall, then turn back again. He smiled, "If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up." She smiled.

"Can you hear me?" I said in a worried tone. _If she heard me then I will be considered a weakling._

"Yes, I can hear you Zim, I think that's cute." _Wow she thinks it's cute. Something's weird about that. She never thinks anything is cute. She seems different today._

"Want some breakfast?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm dying for food. Maybe we should go out and eat. Especially after last night, with Dib and all…"_that really happened? I could have sworn it was a dream. That means…and I'm a…_

"We have to get you to a hospital." All of a sudden all I could think about was that baby. I'm a dad, AND an Irken Invader? That can't be good. I sure hope the tallest don't punish me, on top of that I didn't even ask permission for an offspring. Oh man when they find out they are going to have me banished…PERMANENTLY. That means I'll never get to go home and see my home planet again and that means…

"Zim. ZIM! Listen I can see you're thinking about this and it looks like its driving you crazy. And I know it's going to be hard to tell whoever you need to tell. But we have no choice, if we tell anyone here I'll be locked in a scientific chamber for the rest of my life, they'll take my baby away, and not to mention what they'll do to you. We can't risk telling anyone here. Its already bad enough Dib knows. But we definitely can't tell…"I felt a finger on my lips.

"I understand. I won't let you go through that. I'll the tallest right now." I got up and walked out of the room. I could tell she was following me with her eyes, wondering where I was going. I stopped in the kitchen by the toilet, wondering if I should bring her with me.

GAZ

_Where is he going? How can he just leave me here like this? Oh man if I don't get some food I'm going to kill someone. Wait… what is with me. I can feel my mood swings. It's only been about a week. I cant be this hungry already. This is supposed to increase as the months move on and junk._ I felt a small kick and looked down at my stomach. It was about 3 times bigger than yesterday. I was starting to get a little freaked out.

"Gaz are you okay?" I looked up. He was standing there with no shirt on. He looked great. But I don't remember tat many muscles than when we…

"Gaz?" he called again.

"Yeah?" I could feel the fear I was showing.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked so concerned. I waited. I don't know what I was waiting for. He spoke up:

"If you're worried about me telling the tallest I have already. They've sent a ship to come and pick us up." He said watching me closely.

"Oh no, it's just that… It's only been a week and my stomach is huge. This is supposed to be a nine month process. I mean…"

"Nine months?" he giggled that weird giggle, as if that was a silly thought. "Invader offspring are born only three weeks after the fertilizing process." That explains a lot. Well I guess things aren't going to last long after all, are they? He got up and walked into the kitchen. After about 5 minutes he came back with a long rolling table filled with food. Does he expect me to eat all that?

"What's all this?" I asked him.

"Well you're having an Irken child. They tend to eat up everything they can while inside, so I advise you to eat all of this if you want anything for yourself. And if you want to live in the next two weeks." LIVE? What's that supposed to mean. Oh goodness, this had better be worth it.

(Its three days before the baby is expected. Gaz is in the Irken hospital, with Zim holding her hand. She is in pain. Her belly glows a bright light now. She was told that it will be that way until the baby is born. She smiles every time she see's the light before she goes to bed. After the pain subsides she hears yelling in another room. An Irken mother is giving birth. She smiles at Zim after she hears the baby crying. Then suddenly the doors to her room burst open. She see's…)

GAZ

"Dib!" What are you doing here? How did you even find this place?" I can't believe he's here.

"I came to see you. And make sure you were okay and of course to help you when your in labor." He smiled at me as if things were okay between us.

"Dib please leave your going to stress me out. And I can't deal with that right now. I mean think about it, I'm having the baby in three days…"

"THREE DAYS? But it's only been three weeks. How did you skip the whole nine month process?" he asked. He looked freaked out.

"It's a long story. Look can you just go home? I can't bear to see you right now." I yelled at him. I could feel something happening inside me, and I felt anger rise inside me.

"If it makes you feel better", he said, "I'll leave you. At least until after the baby is born." He turned slowly and walked out of the room. Whatever was making me angry was gone as soon as he walked out. I didn't mean to go off on him like that. I didn't even want him to leave me here with all these aliens. What have I done?

**Sorry I took so long. I know I need to update more often. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please send reviews. If you have a flame please let it make sense. The one flame I got was stupid. Something about "As soon as I saw this story I knew it was gonna be stupid…" well I say W…T…F? If you knew it was stupid why did you read it? That makes no sense. Please make more sense if you're going to write a flame. Thank you. Oh and I don't own Invader Zim. Just this story. **


	7. The birth

"_Aaaaaaaaah", screamed Gaz. Zim stood next to her, waiting for the entire ten minutes to be over. "I'm going to get you for this Zim" she yelled. "ME?" he replied calmly. "Yes you!" she yelled. "Why me?" he asked still remaining calm. "You did this to me" she cried. "Nuhuh" he joked. "You think this is funny?" she screamed. Ten minutes go by and the baby is born. _

GAZ

As I lie in this foreign bed, I think about all that I've been through. I was a virgin before all this. And the first time I let down my guard I get pregnant. I laughed. And why not? They already think I'm crazy. But who cares about that. I can't believe I just had a baby, a girl as a matter of fact. Pink eyes, pink hair. Who would've thought? She has Zim's eyes, my hair. Wow, considering the fact that she's half alien, she's pretty. Very pretty. She could even get a human boyfriend if you ask me. And as I sit here and think about how our genes came together, to make something so beautiful, I immediately think of her name. _Harmony._ Meaning a pleasing arrangement of parts. And as I smile to myself, I whisper her name "Harmony" and drift off to sleep.

ZIM

Well, the baby is here now. I am pleased; it's a girl, pink eyes and pink hair. She's beautiful. Of course, there's no doubting that. I look down at Gaz. She's lost in thought, I can tell by the look on her face. As I watch her, I think how could any child of hers not be beautiful? I hear her whisper something about harmony, smile, and then fall asleep. That must be her name. I can't wait for the nurse to come back so I can tell her. The nurse walks in.

"So have you decided on a name?" she asks quiet enough not to wake the new mother.

"Yes. We're going to name her harmony" I say, and then look to see her reaction.

"What a beautiful name. I'll make sure to write it on her wristlet." She replies smiling. She walks out of the room for about 20 minutes, and comes back with Harmony in her arms. She places her in my arms, and I watch her fall asleep. And as I watch her fall asleep I think to myself _'Just like her mother'._

**The End**

**So what do you think of my ending? Please send reviews. I just finished it and I'm already thinking of writing of writing a sequel. To check p on them, you know, make sure their doing well as high school parents. I know everyone wants to know if they're ever going to Dib again, or even go back to Earth. What are they going to do? We'll see.**


End file.
